Querida Irmãzinha
by Miss of Darkness
Summary: Petúnia resolveu abrir o jogo com Lily. "Vou te convencer que a culpada é você, e não eu". ONESHOT, bem dark.


Disclaimer: Harry Potter (nesse caso, especificamente Lily e Petúnia) não me pertence, e sim a JK Rowling

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter (nesse caso, especificamente Lily e Petúnia) não me pertence, e sim a JK Rowling.**

_Querida Irmãzinha_

_Não faça essa cara de surpresa ao ler essa carta. Você sabia que cedo ou tarde ela viria. E você deve saber também o conteúdo dessa carta. Você tem esse dom de me conhecer. E eu odeio isso, profundamente._

_Até consigo ver o seu rosto contorcido, um longo suspiro e sua boca dizendo "Ah Petúnia... de novo isso?". Sim, de novo. Não é você que sempre dizia que tínhamos que sentar e conversar? Pois bem, estou fazendo isso a minha maneira. E eu sei que não era a isso que estava se referindo. Eu sei que você quer me convencer de que estou errada, e que ainda somos duas irmãs que nos amamos. O problema é esse, querida. Nós não somos. Eu te odeio. E já está na hora de você acreditar nisso._

_Sim, cara Lily... dessa vez você está errada, não eu. E essa, talvez, seja a única vez em que eu tenho razão. Por isso não vou permitir que você tire isso de mim. Vou te convencer, de uma vez por todas, do quanto você é horrível. E que, no fim, a irmã malvada é você, e não eu. Mesmo que o mundo todo, incluindo você, acredite no contrário._

_Afinal, por que diabos eu sempre levo a fama de má nessa história? Porque nasci normal, enquanto você nasceu com o maldito dom da magia? Porque eu tenho que me esforçar para ser boa em alguma coisa, enquanto você consegue isso naturalmente? Porque nasci com esse pescoço de girafa horrível, enquanto você nasceu com esse lindo cabelo ruivo e essa cara de anjo que todos amam? Desculpe-me se não sou carismática, querida. Deus – ou Merlin, não sei mais no que você acredita – não me amou a esse ponto._

_Ah sim, você teve sorte. Desde que nasceu, você foi agraciada com beleza, carisma, sensualidade, magia. Sem contar outros dons como inteligência, coragem e força. E você sabe disso. Você sabe desde o começo de todo o potencial que tem. E me esfrega na cara todo dia, mesmo inconscientemente. Será que você sabe disso? Se não souber, eu te digo. Você é esnobe, Lily. A cada sorriso, a cada feitiço, a cada vez que você se orgulha dos feitos que realizou naquela escola e fora dela... a cada vez que você faz qualquer coisa, você é irritantemente esnobe. Parece que faz questão de mostrar o quanto a vida te ajuda. E o fato de você ser amada por isso me irrita profundamente. Porque não bastava você ter todos esses fatores a seu favor, você ainda conquista as pessoas apenas com sua presença. Enquanto eu tenho que me esforçar para conseguir o carinho de alguém, de uma pessoa que seja. E quando eu consigo, o que você faz? Aparece e imediatamente se torna mais querida por essa pessoa, me deixando em segundo plano. É assim desde que você nasceu. E isso não é ciúme de irmã mais velha, não. É ódio mesmo. Puro e simples ódio. De você ser perfeita. De todos te amarem, apenas por você ser Lily._

_Mas você não sabe como é estar no meu lugar, não é mesmo querida? Você não sabe o que é mendigar pelo amor de alguém, o que é se esforçar para ser boa em algo e sempre perder para uma perfeitinha como você. Você não sabe o que é desejar ter um dom especial, e ver que esse dom foi dado àquela que nunca precisou dele. Ah, eu precisava ser bruxa, não você. Você sobreviveria no mundo sem a magia. Eu não. Com ela, eu finalmente seria notada. Finalmente seria digna do orgulho das pessoas. Mas não. Pra que me oferecer esse dom? Fico me perguntando o que de errado fiz pra merecer tal azar. De não ser boa em NADA, de ser repugnante, de ser rejeitada pelas pessoas. Mas o principal... o que eu fiz para ter uma irmã como você._

_E você não quer aceitar esse fato. Mas é claro... é muito mais fácil colocar a culpa em mim, não é mesmo? Como uma pessoa tão digna como você pode ser o problema? Eu que sou a paranóica, a invejosa, a problemática. Pois vou te dizer uma coisa... eu sou invejosa sim. Eu te invejo, da maneira mais horrível e odiosa possível. Quero ver você cair, quero ver você morta. Porque você me matou, Lily. Você me matou desde a primeira vez que olhou para mim, ainda no berçário. Você me matou quando me encarou com esses malditos olhos verdes. Os olhos que eu queria pra mim. Você é tudo que eu sempre quis ser, Lily, e tudo que me foi negado. Você tem a aparência que eu queria pra mim, a personalidade, a coragem, o amor. Eu quero tudo que você tem. E por isso eu te admirava quando éramos crianças. Tinha orgulho de dizer que você era minha irmã. Até você roubar exatamente o que não podia. O dom de ser especial. A magia. Ah, maldita a hora em que você recebeu aquela carta. Maldita a hora em que Snape abriu os seus olhos. Você passou a ser orgulhar de ser você. E daí me deixou na sombra de vez. Pra que se preocupar com sua irmã, que não teve a mesma sorte que você? E a cada vez que você me dizia que a carta chegaria para mim... você sabia que não iria chegar. Você sabia que eu não passaria daquilo. E mesmo assim deu uma de irmã caridosa, conseguindo o orgulho dos nossos pais por ser compreensiva comigo. Antes você tivesse me jogado na cara de verdade. Você teria sido muito menos esnobe. Você teria apenas me ferido, e não me matado._

_E por isso eu te odeio, Lily. Te odeio por te admirar. Por você ser tudo de bom nessa vida. Por você ter o namorado mais perfeito do mundo, que faz de tudo por você. Por ele ter lutado para tê-la. Ninguém jamais lutou por mim. Eu que tenho que lutar pelo amor das pessoas. E elas nunca me amarão como seus amigos te amam. Você sempre será reconhecida, você sempre virá em primeiro lugar. Você é a verdadeira Evans da família. E eu tenho que me conformar em viver na sua sombra. Desculpa, Lily, eu não tenho sangue de cobra, por mais que todos achem isso. Vou te invejar, sim. Vou desejar o seu mal, com todo o prazer do mundo. E espero mesmo que você morra, que esse tal de Voldemort acabe com você e com tudo que você ama. Quem sabe assim eu tenha uma chance? Porque enquanto você viver, enquanto existir algo de você, eu não poderei viver. Você continuará me matando, dia após dia, fazendo com que eu me lembre que, por mais que eu me esforce, eu nunca chegarei a ser alguma coisa. Sempre haverá você na minha frente, conseguindo tudo que eu quero e preciso. Mesmo que você não queira. Mesmo que você não lute. Você tomará isso de mim, de uma forma ou de outra, como você sempre fez._

_Então, pelo amor de Deus, pare de me procurar. Pare de tentar me convencer que nós podemos ser boas amigas. Não podemos. E não por minha culpa, mas por sua. Por você existir. Se você não fosse minha irmã, se você não roubasse o carinho de todos ao nosso redor, talvez tivéssemos uma chance. Mas isso não vai acontecer. Então não podemos conviver uma ao lado da outra. Por favor, pare de me matar. Eu continuarei me enganando, que você é uma aberração e que nunca quero ser como você. Mesmo sabendo que isso é uma grande mentira. Você não é uma aberração, eu que sou. Mas vou me enganar até o fim. Até me convencer de que você é tudo que eu não quero pra mim. E um dia eu conseguirei. Eu sei que vou conseguir. Pelo menos disso eu tenho que ser capaz._

_Espero que dessa vez você tenha entendido. Espero que tenha compreendido que não te quero na minha vida. Pare de me atormentar. Procure, de todas as formas, sumir, sem deixar rastros. Se você me ama, como diz, faça isso. Só quando você desaparecer de vez, eu poderei ser feliz._

_Petúnia_

Lily sentiu uma lágrima cair de seu rosto. Petúnia sabia que ela leria a carta até o fim, e exatamente por isso a mandou. Que a irmã a odiava, ela já sabia. Só não imaginou que fosse tão profundo, tão intenso, e ao mesmo tempo, tão angustiante. Petúnia fazia questão de viver com aquele ódio. Era a maneira da irmã se defender. E o pior que sentia que nada poderia fazer. No fundo, sentia-se culpada. Petúnia estava certa, até determinado ponto.

E exatamente por isso que, naquele dia, mandou uma carta a Petúnia. A última que mandaria. E ela só dizia uma coisa.

_Perdão, Tunia._

Fim.

Nota: fic escrita em um momento muito revoltado meu. E eu sei que vocês devem estar estranhando. Afinal, eu amo a Lily, não é mesmo? A fic que escrevo é sobre ela. Mas hoje tomei o lugar da Petúnia. Aliás, estou na posição dela há algumas semanas. E acho que nunca entendi tanto a personagem. Porque estou me sentindo como ela. Porque o que está escrito aí em cima é, no fundo, o que eu estou sentindo no momento. Acho que tenho que parar de achar que pareço com a Lily. Desistir de fazer cosplay dela. Eu nem de longe sou parecida com ela. Nem fisicamente (estou muito longe disso), nem psicologicamente, nem com nada que ela tenha. Outras pessoas fazem isso com louvor, e me fazem ver que eu estou no lugar errado. Fazendo a coisa errada. Talvez eu devesse fazer cosplay de Petúnia. Ou de Hermione. Afinal, quantas vezes eu ouvi "seu cosplay de Hermione é ótimo!", quando eu estava fazendo cosplay de Lily?

Peço desculpas a vocês, leitores. Mas é que escrever é o meu modo de desabafar. E acabei usando a fic para isso. Se quiserem deixar comentários, eu agradeceria. Mas, pra ser sincera, não os espero. A fic está bem pessimista, não é mesmo?

Beijos a todos.

_Miss of Darkness_


End file.
